Time Traveling Miko
by DarkKimber45
Summary: Things are normal for Kagome and her friends... or so it seems. There is a darkness that awaits to strike, a twist that may alter fate, and love that will awaken within a demons heart. But what is this darkness? Can love be bound by time? Tune in to my story to find out!
1. So It Begins

**_Things are normal for Kagome and her friends... or so it seems. There is a darkness that awaits to strike, a twist that may alter fate, and love that will awaken within a demons heart. But what is this darkness? Can love be bound by time?_**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! This fanfiction may take me a while to complete so please don't rush me. This is the first story I have ever done. I apologize in advance for any delay. This story is not set in stone so any input I recieve will be taken into consideration. Thank you!**

_

 _In the beginning I had no real reason to return to this world except to help recover the shards of the Shikon Jewel. However, I slowly fell in love with Inuyasha... He loves Kikyo though so there is no way I could come between them. Even if she is not truly living, she is still alive in some way. She is still in his heart… But maybe being friends is enough for me now._

Kagome sighed while sitting on the edge of the Bone-Eater's Well. It was the one place that could take her home to the future or bring her back to the past. Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked up to the sky.

"Hey wench! Took you long enough to get back." Inuyasha looked at her with an annoyed expression. "Come on, the others are waiting. Let's get going already!"

Putting on a fake smile, Kagome stood up from the well. In a singsong voice she replied, "Alright, Inuyasha! Stop rushing me before I say the word."

Inuyasha growled, "Damn woman… You don't need to threaten me! Just hurry up and stop wasting time. There has been word of a Jewel shard!"

Putting her hands on her hips she glared at him before closing her eyes briefly and sighing. This time she would consent to his ordering tone. She had been gone for a whole week this time after all. But big tests like the one she had taken needed extra studying.

"Well then, let's go get the others."

_

To say that their hunt for the Shikon Jewel shards was a wild goose chase would be very accurate to Kagome. They had been searching over a rumor of a demonic beast that had chased everyone away from a small forest. It was even reported to have a jewel on its forehead. All they found was one large and angry boar with a diamond shaped stone of jade embedded into its forehead. Not to mention that the old hermit who lived within the forest was the owner. Thank goodness Inuyasha didn't kill it or the old man would have had a fit. He had even told them so while threatening Inuyasha and throwing everything he could get a hold of at him. She thought he was crazy for sure but honestly he had reminded Kagome of her grandfather.

Later that night, Inuyasha sat with his back to a tree and looked off into the night sky. His thoughts drifted to that of Kikyo and where she may be. Kagome had knowingly glanced in his direction before looking away. Ever since the last encounter with Kikyo, Inuyasha had that look in his eyes that showed he was thinking of her more often. It was painful really, but Kagome had become to realize that though she loved Inuyasha it was more of the idea of him that she loved. The idea that one day he would choose her over Kikyo. It was sobering to Kagome and showed her how much she must have matured to realize it herself. It was hard to think of Inuyasha as just a friend now, but the truth was that they were never more than that.

Breaking from her thoughts she heard Sango sigh sadly as they sat around the fire that night. "I'm not sure when I may see my brother again… Do you think he could regain his memories Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango. I think that one day he will come back to you. I am sure that once Naraku is defeated we can find a way… I have actually been thinking that-" Kagome stopped. _Should I tell her? I haven't found out myself if it could work… I have to ask the next time that he-_

"You've been thinking… what?" Sango queried.

Kagome smiled kindly back at Sango. "That it will somehow be okay. Don't worry so much... We will find a way to bring him back to you."

Sango smiled back at Kagome and nodded. "Thank you Kagome. Even if we don't it is nice to think we might can."

With one eye slightly open Miroku looked at Kagome curiously, noting that she appeared to hide her true thoughts. Maybe it was for the best though because even if it was not admitted, they all relied on her. Kagome was the most optimistic of them all and with high spirits she made them all stronger by lifting their own. With her they knew they could deal with the battle yet to come. The one battle that would make or break the evil in this world.

_

This night was indeed darker than most and Kagome thought that it held a sense of foreboding. The moon was hidden through the expanse of clouds that seemed to blanket the sky. Trees swayed, set in motion by the wind that was not going to die down any time soon. A chill ran up her spine and Kagome's thoughts drifted to the ominous feeling she had. _Is this just another storm or is this something else? Shaking her head she laughed quietly to herself. Of course this is just a storm! What am I thinking? Storms come and go and this one will soon enough._

For the night the group had found a small abandoned home which was just in a clearing outside of a forest that stretched with open fields in front of the house as far as they could see. Inuyasha had stated that he would stay out in a tree so that he could keep watch until the storm hit. Sango and Kirara were over by a window, while Miroku sat silently in a corner with a hand print from earlier trying to stroke the bottom of a certain demon slayer.

"Uh… Ka-Kagome?" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms without warning. "Do you feel it too?"

Kagome looked at Shippo confused. "What do you mean? The cold? Of course I feel it, silly." The small home had been abandoned for a while and there was a draft from somewhere. She giggled until she saw him shake his head.

"No, not the cold. The feeling… it's… I don't know. Something is wrong." Shippo held onto Kagome tightly.

Sango looked out the window into the darkness and tensed. "Something is approaching… I can feel it!"

Looking up around her she realized that maybe she had been right about the storm. There was a dark aura in the air around them. Miroku stood up suddenly and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Kagome hugged Shippo before putting him down and grabbing her bow and arrows. There was a sound of a sword being unsheathed outside that told her Inuyasha was ready for a fight.

The earth beneath them began to rumble and shake. Everyone ran outside and realized that the threat wasn't just from demons, it was from a large horde of demons which they could see nearing them from all sides except the direction of the forest behind them.

"I can sense a large piece of the Shikon Jewel somewhere nearby! With all of these demons here it has to be Naraku… he has us cornered with only one way out!" Kagome stood scanning the area around them.

Miroku glanced at Kagome before turning back to the demons. "I cannot see any of Naraku's insects… For now I will use my Windtunnel. We don't know what trap may be waiting for us in the forest."

"Feh, I can get rid of the demons on the right side easily. Just stand back and take the left monk! Lets worry about the forest after." Inuyasha let loose the Tetsusaiga as he finished speaking and Miroku nodded and opened his Windtunnel.

Kagome and Sango stood back with Kirara in her large form and Shippo just behind them. The wind picked up and had the trees swaying even more harshly than before. The demonic presence was weighing down on them all now. As Miroku sucked demons into his Windtunnel, Naraku's Poison Insects known as Saimyosho appeared. Miroku cursed and quickly closed off his Windtunnel before any of the Saimyosho were brought in.

Inuyasha had easily killed off over a third of the incoming demons but soon they saw more showing up on the horizon to replace them. As soon as one section was cleared it would soon fill up again. By now Sango was in the fight and riding Kirara through the air with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome let loose arrow after arrow of purification and cleared paths through the demons. Nothing seemed to be stopping these demons from their assault. It was as if they were crazed and on a rampage…

Kagome looked around and called out, "Inuyasha! Are you sure we shouldn't try to get away? It doesn't seem like these demons will be stopped right now! We need to come up with-"

"Damnit wench, I'm busy over here! If you want a plan then don't ask me!" Inuyasha attacked the demons heading straight for him with his claws before returning to using his sword.

Kagome was startled as she was lifted into the air by a demon that came from within the forest behind her. It didn't attack but instead carried her roughly away and back into the darkness of the forest. Screaming to be let go she thrashed around within the demons grasp. Miroku was fighting off demons with his staff and Sango was making progress with her Hiraikotsu but when Kagome screamed they both knew they had to hurry and go after her. By now the horde had finally dwindled down and all it would take was a swing from Inuyasha's sword to end it.

Inuyasha was in a frenzy. Once he heard Kagome scream he felt his demon wanting to be let loose. With his sword he set to killing the demons before him once more before he let loose his Tetsusaiga's attack which destroyed the remaining demons in the field. A few Saimyosho had barely escaped Inuyasha's last attack but flew off into the forest before they too died by the hanyou's sword. In an instant Inuyasha was rushing through the forest after the scent and sound of Kagome.

Sango grabbed Shippo up and jumped on Kirara with Miroku just behind her. They had to go after their friend and fast. They had seen the Saimyosho disappear above the treetops of the forest but the direction was not that of the demon that had taken Kagome. There was no telling what Naraku had in store for them with the way the night was going. Kirara tried her best to keep up with Inuyasha but when a lurking demon blocked their path there was no choice but to stop and fight. By fighting the demon that had cut them off they lost sight of Inuyasha and the forest seemed eerily quiet except the wind through the trees. With the darkness all around them they only had a guess of which way he had went. They had been separated and lured into the forest of which they were sure was Naraku's plan all along...


	2. Darkness Of The Forest

The wind blew harshly through the trees which were covered in darkness from the absense of moonlight. There seemed to be a raging storm but the scent of rain was nowhere in the air. Sesshomaru was easily able to survey from above on his cloud as he took in the demonic presence eminating from the area. A-Un, Rin and Jaken were miles away as he had left them to search alone for Naraku.

Sesshomaru glided down on his cloud but before he landed he noticed the smell of blood. It wasn't just any blood either... the miko Inuyasha had been traveling with was injured. If she was injured then her Jewel shards could be taken from her which would only strenghten Naraku. Though that was not all that could be taken if she were alone. With this amount of demonic aura surrounding the forest he was more than sure Naraku was the cause. Using his senses he determined the miko's direction and was off.

o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o

Kagome screamed and thrashed within the lizard demons arms. Not only had she accidentally dropped her bow along the way but her arrows had been tossed away after she had tried to stab him. The lizard demon had only held her tighter after that and looked menacingly down at her. His claws cut into her right side and across the back of her left thigh. Kagome felt her wounds burn as he held her tight and she gasped in pain. The lizard demon leered down at her and began to slow from running through the forest.

Kagome felt the ground beneath her as she was roughly tossed down. The demon loomed above her. Holding her head high she glared up at him while trying to think of something she could do. Goading him would be risky, but if it worked to buy her some time then it may be worth it.

"What's wrong, did you get tired of carrying me? And here I thought that you were supose to take me to Naraku. Why stop now?"

The lizard demon was unperturbed and laughed darkly. "I _was_ sent to take you to him. However, I don't think that he required me to bring _all_ of you. Such a delicous smell, your blood. I bet it tastes _delicious_."

Kagome grabbed a rock as he leaned down and hit him as hard as she could in the side of the head. _Yes! I got him! Now I have to run..._ The demon snarled and reared back for a moment. A moment that gave Kagome enough time to stagger up and run. Blood soaked the side of her shirt and ran down her leg as she tried to go in the direction she thought Inuyasha and her friends would be. If she could only buy herself some time for them to get there... Her thigh continued to burn and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Tripping over a root, she stumbled before falling onto her hands a knees. Within seconds the lizard demon stood before her and pulled her back on her feet.

"That wasn't much of a chase. Come now, if you are going to _run_ then you shouldn't _fall_!" He pushed her back to the ground harshly and watched with sick satisfaction as she groaned in pain. "They say not to play with food... but _fear_ grows stronger the longer it takes to devour it."

Kagome glared at him defiantly trying not to show weakness but shivered in fear despite herself. _Alright, come on Inuyasha. You have to be close... right?_ She tried to scramble away backwards as he advanced towards her but backed herself against a tree trunk. He reached out a clawed hand towards her face and her eyes widened before she leaned away and closed her eyes. _No! Don't touch me!_ Sitting there in that moment seemed like forever. Sitting there just before the gurgling cry that stopped just moments after it had sounded. Kagome opened her eyes slowly but was just in time to see the lizard demon fall into three pieces before her with a golden colored whip receding back to her savior. Silver white hair flowing behind him due to the wind had her gasp, surprised that he was here. In that moment she was almost mesmerized by him but shook it off as relief for being saved.

"Sesshomaru?" Came out a surprised whisper.

Looking over her form he felt an emotion he did not understand. He was relieved at her safety. She looked worse for wear but would recover. "Do I not look like myself Miko?"

"That's not what I meant! How did you get here?" She was confused and for some reason felt embarrassed.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment looking at her before turning away. "I know this demonic presence is Naraku's doing. I smelled your blood but could tell Inuyasha was not near. Are you not thankful that I came to assist you?"

Kagome breathed in sharply at his response and stood up. Walking over to him she stopped and looked up at him. He seemed to refuse to look at her and instead looked out to the forest around them.

Feeling irritated at his actions Kagome said the first thing that came to mind. "How about this, I will thank you if you look at me."

His eyes met hers almost instantly and she blushed as she realized that she had never looked into his eyes like this before. "Thank you Sesshomaru..." Backing up and looking away she tried to think of something else.

"Hnn" He looked back to the forest around them. "Can you tell the direction of Naraku?"

Brushing the dirt off herself from being on the ground she felt a sudden pain in her side, which was a reminder of her injuries. If she went home like this her mother would be even more worried about her going through the well. _M_ _aybe I should stay until I am healed? Oh yeah and my bag just had to be left back there at the abandoned_ _house._ She brought her thoughts back to the present.

"We need to wait for the others to catch up before we go after him. I feel that the Jewel shards are in that direction." Kagome pointed towards where the lizard demon had been taking her and she saw Sesshomaru nod.

"I shall be going alone, Miko." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk off. "Inuyasha should be able to find you soon. I do not wish to encounter the half-breed if I can help it."

"Wait, so you are leaving me here alone? What if another demon attacks me?"

Sesshomaru looked towards her and gathered his cloud beneath his feet before he drifted up into the air. She caught what she believed to be a small twitch of his lips before he turned his attention ahead of him and flew away. Suddenly, she she realized faintly heard a sound in the distance. Inuyasha was calling out to her and was sure to be headed straight her way. She sighed in relief. _So Sesshomaru heard him coming. Atleast I know why he left in a hurry, but... Did I just see him smile?_ She began to walk in the direction of Inuyasha.

"Over here! I'm right here, Inuyasha!"

o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o:o o

Shippo snored lightly from within Sango's arms. The group had all tried their best to keep going in the direction of Inuyasha but without knowing where they were headed they decided to stop and wait for their friends to return. The darkness of the forest was lit only by the light which emanated from the small campfire. Miroku kept watch and listened for any sound which would signal someone or something was approaching them.

"Sango, are you still awake?"

Sango opened her eyes, "Yes... I can't sleep with all that has happened." She looked down at the sleeping kit in her arms and smiled lightly. "It seems that Shippo can sleep fine as long as he feels safe. It would be nice if I could sleep like that."

Miroku's eyes lit up as a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, my dear Sango... if you would let me I could help you sleep."

Sango's face flamed and her anger rose as she spoke. "I know all too well that it wouldn't be _sleep_ that I would get if I _let_ _you_ do _anything_!"

Shippo yawned and rolled over in Sango's arms. Sighing, Sango glared at Miroku and wished that she could slap the monk. Miroku only smiled back at her and chuckled while he rubbed his hand over his own cheek. It was always her reaction to slap him after all. It only made her much more angry at him for his reaction to her anger. He knew she would not welcome him and yet he riled her up anyway.

There was a sound then from within the forest. Miroku was on his feet within seconds and Sango tensed. "It's just us." Inuyasha called out to them and they visibly relaxed as their friends came into view.

"Kagome are you alright? What happened?" Sango asked before she had climbed off of Inuyasha's back.

Upon seeing her blood covered clothes Sango's eyes widened in fear and she stood abruptly. Shippo woke from being jostled around and jumped down from her arms, running straight to Kagome.

"Kagome?! What happened? Can I help you?" Turning to Inuyasha he yelled angrily, "Inuyasha you idiot! You are suppose to be protecting her! How could you let this happen?"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo before huffing and looking away. "Feh! You act like it was all my fault! I can't do everything now can I?" He continued his rant in a mocking voice. "Inuyasha, kill the demons. Inuyasha, protect Kagome. Inuyasha, be in two places at once." He glared back at Shippo once more as he crossed his arms. "I'm not perfect ya know!"

Kagome walked to Sango weakly and yet smiled brightly through her pain. "I'm alright though I do hope you grabbed my backpack. There are a few things in it that I will need to help treat my wounds."

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and Shippo before he walked over and handed Kagome her backback. They had enough sense to grab it just before they had left the abandoned house. Knowing it had medical supplies and food was a good enough reason to not leave it after all. It was lucky enough for Kagome that they had as she hadn't lied about needing her supplies. As the night continued on, Sango dealt with Kagome's wounds and Inuyasha and Miroku kept watch. The rest of the night was uneventful, but for what reason they did not know. Naraku could attack them easily or send demons to attack them in his stead... yet for some reason nothing came.


	3. Another Dawn

The dark presence from the night before had passed almost as if it had never been there to begin with. Naraku was long gone and the pull Kagome felt towards his shards of the Shikon jewel had diminished entirely. The half-demon had gotten away without even showing his face. _But what was his goal? Why such a distraction to kidnap me?_ Kagome mused. _He could be planning on using me to get to Inuyasha or possibly as a bargaining chip for Kikyo to form an alliance with him... but if that is the case then why not send a demon like Kagura to try and make sure that the plan would work?_

Slowly Kagome pulled out of her thoughts and checked her wounds. They weren't that bad but getting back home might be practical as she had used up a big portion of her medical supplies already. The poor little medical bag had definitely seen better days as well and it was about time to buy a new one. The journey home was much needed after the weeks of being on the road and in the wilderness searching for Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards. Looking off into the forest she sighed. Resting at home would bring the stress of homework and tests that she had been dreading more so than the demons she faced almost daily. There would be no better time to catch up on her schoolwork than the present...

"Hey, are you ready to go? I can't feel anything nearby so I think its time we left this place... Oi, Kagome! Are you listening?"

Looking up she fixes a glare at Inuyasha. "I'm ready but just wait a minute!"

Getting up slowly she walks over to Sango. The demon slayer smiles and asks, "Would you like to ride Kirara, Kagome? I know your wounds-"

"Feh, its faster if she rides on my back. Come on Kagome." Inuyasha interrupts rudely.

Turning around Kagome puts her hands on her hips. "I would be more injured by riding on your back you idiot. I will be riding on Kirara."

"But-"

"Inuyashaaa...!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He turned and kept quiet on the way as they traveled back to the Bone Eaters Well. They were all unaware that they were being followed. Sesshomaru's presence had been masked. He had lost Naraku and as such decided to go back to ensure Kagome was indeed safe. At the sudden knowlede that a well would send her back home to her 'time', his interest peaked.

Once at the well on a night a few days later, Inuyasha and Kagome continued in true fashion. Inuyasha yelled for Kagome to heal in the village and to not go home, while Kagome yelled back that she needed supplies and gave a few 'Sit' commands. Sesshomaru watched with intrest as she finally turned to the well. Dropping down she dissapeared from sight and with a burst of the aura surrounding the well and Kagome, she vanished entirely. Sesshomaru sniffed the air only to notice that it was faint from where she had been. She really was gone. The aura he had felt that had always surrounded her gained his attention. She was a human and as such he had never paid much attention to her before his mindset had changed.

Her aura had always seemed familiar somehow and he had always written it off. Looking at the well now he thought seriously about it. _She travels back to her 'time' through the well, or so she said. Where have I felt that aura before?_ Summoning his cloud, he ascends into the sky and swiftly leaves into the night.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sesshomaru had come back to the Bone Eater's Well after a fortnight had passed. Kagome was due to come back sometime soon from the conversations he overheard his half-breed brother, Inuyasha, have with an old village woman named Kaede. He held an amulet in his hand that had been carved intricately from a dark grain textured stone that housed a large stone of blue and green color at its center and was surrounded by smaller different colored stones. What had struck Sesshomaru as odd, was the aura surrounding the amulet was the same as the aura surrounding Kagome and the Bone Eater's Well that could send her through 'time'. He had realized this once he had arrived back at his castle and knew that there must be a connection. Hopefully the answers he looked for would be given to him freely. He did save the miko's life after all and giving him information on the amulet would be much more appreciated than a mere thank you.

Looking up from the amulet, Sesshomaru caught a flash as the aura around the Bone Eater's Well seemed to surge. The light grew faint once more and instantly he could smell Kagome's scent inside the well. Her voice met his ears within seconds of her appearance and his eyes widened for a moment, thinking that she had somehow known he was waiting for her. His lips twitched as he suppressed a smirk and he listened as she continued to talk to herself.

"Sesshomaru, you need to stop this. Hanging around in my head like this is not natural. Why can't I just stop thinking about you already? I mean it's not like you saved my life because you like me. I just... Aaaagh!" Kagome pulls herself onto the wells edge and sits looking into the well. After a moment, she feels the presence of someone nearby and slowly lifts her head. Turning around she yelps, nearly falling back into the well, but grabs onto one side and dangles there comically. _I can't believe this! Did he hear me? Oh my god, now what do I do? Should I just drop back into the well and go home? This is soo embarrassing..._

Kagome is lifted up and set down onto the grass just outside of the well. "I did not come here for you to question if I like you or not, Miko."

At this, Kagome blushes furiously and turns away with her hands over her cheeks while grumbling. "Yeah, I would think not. You being here all of a sudden was the worst timing of my life." Turning back to him she gathers herself before continuing, "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

"I have something to show you." As Sesshomaru was pulling out the amulet, Kagome feels a sudden sense of deja vu from seeing it. "This has been in my possession for nearly two hundred years now. You, the amulet, and the well behind you all share the same aura."

"Wait, we share the same aura?"

"Hnn."

Kagome took a step closer to inspect the amulet Sesshomaru was holding. "I think the central green and blue stone is labradorite and all the smaller ones look like types of fluorite, but the stone that houses them all… is actually petrified wood." _I am surprised I could actually remember them from Grandpa's sets of spiritual and healing stones. I guess that these really are special somehow..._

Seshomaru raises his eyebrows at the miko before him. She was indeed knowledgeable it seemed. "So do you know if this too is able to allow someone to travel through time?"

Taking a step back, Kagome looked up at him and frowned slightly. "What would you do with it if it was?" She shook her head and sighed, "Look, Sesshomaru, I have no idea what that thing can or will do and I have no intention of finding out. Changing the past never works out for the best in the movies and-"

"Miko, you are the only one who may know what this thing is. When I obtained it from an enemy demon I had defeated, he said that he had foreseen my future. I was told that 'only one of like kind could activate the power it holds.' I do not know what it could mean other than the fact that you are the one who can use it."

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at him. He seemed agitated and she wanted to find out why. What could possibly make 'the' Lord Sesshomaru show his emotions like this? He had never let on before about being nervous or worried over something that she could tell, but this thing had him on edge for some reason. She was sure there was more to it than what he had told her.

"You realize that this could backfire on us right? I can't be sure if it will work." She gazed down at the amulet in his had once more. "Is there something more that you aren't telling me?"

"It is nothing to trouble yourself over."

"You're right, so that means I won't be helping you then." Kagome huffs and turns as if to leave.

Sesshomaru blocks her path and stares down at her, intrigued at her actions. No human had ever denied or argued with him and lived long enough to do so again. She was defiant and asked many more questions than any right minded human woman would dare when face to face with a Lord of any lands, let alone a demon. Whether it was because she foolishly trusted him not to hurt her or that she was just so brave as to speak her mind freely, he enjoyed the change of pace. He could tell that she meant no real disrespect, rather she seemed to challenge him. She held the power of a priestess and dangled it in front of him now. He would have to tell her the whole of it for her to agree. He knew that she would not consent any other way and any act of violence would prove futile.

"Tell me, Miko, are all human women from your 'time' of a temperament such as yours?"

Glaring at him, her hands came up to rest on her hips. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? Also, my name isn't Miko. I'd rather you call me Kagome."

"Hnn... I like your challenging demeanor. It seems you are not afraid of me, though I am a demon." He sees her face change to that of surprise and continues, "Before you have a little outburst again or attempt to walk off, I would suggest that we go somewhere more private to talk about this."

After a few moments, Kagome hears Inuyasha's voice calling out to her. She shakes her head and puts her hand over her eyes. _Good grief. I get back and in less than five minutes Inuyasha decides to come running while yelling for me in the forest? Wait..._ She looks up and listens again to hear his voice more clearly. _I've told him time and time again to stop calling me WENCH!_ Clentching her fist in anger she yells out, "Inuyashaaa! SIT BOY!!!"

Kagome turns back to Sesshomaru, "Okay, I don't know if this will work but here." She hands out her string necklace with the small bottle of Shikon jewel shards to him. "Put this on and jump through the well with me. The shards will hopefully help to bring you through and I trust that you wouldn't run off with them."

"I have no need for the shards. I should have known before that using them would not truly bring back my arm." He looks down to his hand. "What about using the amulet?"

"Well..." Kagome sighs putting the shards around her neck once more. "Fine, let's try it."

Sesshomaru hands her the amulet and proceeds to pick Kagome up around her waist and hoist her up onto his hip. Gasping she can feel her heart race as her legs instinctively wrap around him from the side and her eyes open wide in surprise. Her mind goes blank momentarily and when she comes out of her stupor, they are already jumping down into the well. Her hands wrap around his neck to keep balance and not topple backwards. Blue surrounds them and they land gently on the other side. Sesshomaru can tell immediately that he is in her time. The smells of smoke and garbage are strong and an odd rumbling sound can be heard. He jumps up above the well and looks around. His hand relaxes on her waist and he allows her to drop her legs and her hands pull away from him.

As she adjusts her skirt, Kagome can't help but to blush heavily. "That wasn't exactly what I meant when I said to jump through with me. I meant together not actually holding me."

"It was of no consequence to me, so long as it worked. What is that rumbling sound?"

Kagome opened the door to the well house and stepped out. "I think you are hearing the cars. That's one thing that Inuyasha had a fit over when he came through the first time"

"So the half-breed has come here as well?" Sesshomaru sounded displeased.

"Yes, Inuyasha has come here." She says with an exasperated sigh. "You know, he is still your family. Why talk down to him and about him all the time?"

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and out of the well house only to take in the sight of the shrine that must be Kagome's home. The sacred tree was still there but nothing else seemed to be the same. Not even the ground they stood upon. He reached out his hand for the amulet, having ignored her question entirely and Kagome begrudgingly handed it back to him.

"Assuming that you don't leave your jewel shards behind with him, he must have gotten here another way. If that is the case then how do we know if the amulet works?"

Sighing, Kagome looks away. "It was because of the bond we shared that he was able to come here. He hasn't been able to come to my time for a few months now. He probably hasn't even tried but it's like I can feel that he can't. Honestly, I don't know beyond that…"

"Interesting… An emotional bond would do so much as to traverse time?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru assesses Kagome. She was lithe and the supple curves of her body appeared soft. Her attire was the only thing he can find wrong with her appearance and as for her smell… He was never one to be interested in a human before and yet her scent calls to him. She takes care of herself by bathing more frequently than most human women of his time and has a more clean and pure smell about her that allows her natural scent to strengthen. Magnolia blossoms and lemongrass comes to his mind when trying to determine her scent. It is a sweet citrus that is somehow calming. As to her character she has always appeared to be kind, honest, humble and even trusting when she should not have been. More so he knows her to be protective, challenging and strong willed, which are traits he expects in a female. A bond with her does not disinterest him and as such she may even be his saving grace if he is to believe the vision he was told of nearly 200 years ago. He has watched her for some time now off and on through his travels and has found her to be worthy.

"Since my time with Rin I have learned that not all humans are as abhorrent as I once believed. You are the only other human to have caught my interest." Stepping in front of her he continues, "How would one, such as I, acquire a bond with you? I wish to see more of this world."

Kagome is taken aback and laughs nervously, waving her hands in front of her. "That isn't really necessary. I think I should probably be here to answer any questions you have instead of you trying to come here on your own. People here can be rude after all and I wouldn't want you pulling your claws out on anyone."

"So you would accompany me more for their sake than mine… I understand." Sesshomaru turns and begins to walk along the path towards her house.

"Wait, where are you going now? And yes, I kind of would. I mean you don't exactly seem very patient when it comes to humans and there are a lot more of us in my time than you are used to, even if you are more tolerant than before."

"I have said that I understand. My previous actions are what you base your opinion and as such I have no reason to argue."

Kagome jogs to catch up with Sesshomaru as he continues on towards her house. A young boy, none other than her little brother Souta, comes running out to meet them. His grin gets bigger as he sees Sesshomaru and stops just in front of the demon lord. Sesshomaru stops as well, looking down at the child.

"Wow, are you a demon like Inuyasha? You have the same hair color as he does. With what you are wearing you look like a prince or something. Hey Kagome, is he a demon prince?"

Kagome tries to hold in her laughter at how spot on her hyperactive little brother is but before she can answer, Sesshomaru tilts his head at her and turns to look back at the boy.

"You must be Lady Kagome's brother..."

Kagome's laugher dies as she hears him suddenly address her as Lady. _He didn't call me 'Miko' or 'Priestess' but Lady? And he actually said my name! Is he being polite for my brother?_ Her brother glances at her and shrugs.

"Well I am her brother but I don't l know about calling her a lady. She still seems like a teenage girl to me. Nothing like mom. My name is Souta by the way."

"Hey!" Kagome gives a playful glare at her brother. "I may not be like mom but I'm still-"

"My name is Sesshomaru. I am the Lord of the Western Lands and a dog demon. Inuyasha is unfortunately my younger half-brother, which is why you see a resemblance." Sesshomaru says while interrupting Kagome.

"Cool, a Lord? So should I call you Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama?" He appears to think about it for a second before deciding himself. "Nah, I think Lord Sesshomaru sounds the best."

Kagome groans. "You're going to stroke his ego if you call him that Souta."


End file.
